The Awakining of the Stone Soul
by cheshire-cat2391
Summary: PG13 for future chapters: YYH IY X over. Naraku was even more dangerous than the Inu gang thought! Unexpected parings cause both gangs lots of trouble, and why don't i ever update?
1. Default Chapter

Yo! Story 3 up! Awesome huh? Okay, maybe it's not that great.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO, AND I'M PROUD! (I've been taking therapy"C.I.A.Y.Y.H.F.A." or 'crazy, Inuyasha, and, Yu, Yu, Hakusho, fangirls, anonymous'. :SOBBS: I think I might need another session.)

_Get over yourself._

I also have joined "P.W.W.T.K.C-C." it stands for 'people, who, want, to, kill, Chesshi-chibi'

_WAAAA!_

Hey, maybe I should start a club! Anyone that wants to join, just say so in a review, and if I get enough members we'll all gang on Chesshi-chibi, tie her up, and force her to act sane!

_Fine! But if you want to join **my **club"P.W.W.T.K.C-C2391.", _'people, who, want, to, kill, Cheshire-cat2391' say so!

Good! We'll see how many people join my club and get to make you act sane!

_And **I'll** see how many people join me and force-feed you odd and discusding foods! Besides, I happen to know most people hate the fact that you never update! put that in your sock and smell it!_

0.0 That's creepy.. AND I LOVE HIEI AND KURAMA! (I also love Jin and Yoko Kurama, but I couldn't fit them in the story. TT) :takes big breath: I AM STRONGLY AGAINST HIEI/KURAMA PARRINGS! GIRLS WHO ARE THAT PERVERTED MAKE ME SICK! (It's not agians my religon or anything, I'M just personaly against it.)

xo.ox xo.ox xo.ox xo.ox xo.ox

(This takes place in Koenma's office)

Koenma's big head appeared on the screen. It had been ages since Yusuke and the gang had had a case.(o.0 that looks weird, but I checked and I did it right.) Yusuke was wondering why Koenma wasn't there in person.

"Yusuke, I know it's been a while but I've been very busy with a new flaw in the spirit shield, its very simple, but it takes a lot of time and energy to fix. But that can wait; this is the most important of issues! Our sources say that a link has been discovered between this time and the Sengoku-jidai. I shouldn't need to tell you how bad this is."

"Well apparently you do, because I don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Yusuke, didn't you read those spirit world history books I lent you? There wasn't a spirit shield back then, demons and humans seen together were common, and they attacked all the time! If a powerful demon were to get here it would be chaos. You see Yusuke, the demons of the past are like elephants to flies, and even the weakest demon there, is 10 times more powerful than the average demon here."

Kuwabara decided to cut in "We fight stronger than average demons all the time. What's so different this time"

Botan walks in. "What's so different is, think of Toguro, 20 times stronger than the first time you faught him. And he's only an 'A' class demon. Think about if a 'R' class demon came."

Kuwabara's jaw hit the floor.

"Bingo." (You kind of have to watch the show to understand.)

"Hemm" Koenma hated to be interrupted, especially when he was in a rush. "AS I WAS SAYING, the portal is said to be located within a five mile radius of Higurashi Shrine. We must stop a demon called 'Naraku' from entering this time at all costs! He disappeared some 450 years ago and was never heard from again! This could be when he 'reappears'! You are to question a girl named Kagome and her family if they have seen anything suspicious. The girl is a Miko and she should know a thing or two about demons. Other than that, we know little about her. It will be Hiei and Kurama's job to get information from her, Yusuke and Kuwabara are to talk to the rest of her family. Botan will drop you all off."

Hiei decided to reveal himself from the shadows. "Why so much attention to one human girl? I could question her by myself, or is there something you aren't telling us Koenma."

Koenma sweat dropped. "We want to get information out of her, not kill her! The only reason you are going with Kurama is incase he or the Higurashi girl need help! Now hurry, I have to go or father will get suspicious." The monitor clicked off and Kurama stepped forward and smiled.(a/n):drools:)

"Let's be going then, shall we"

Hiei stepped back into the shadows ".." (a/n):drools more:)

:Back at Kagome's house:

:click:

:BEEEP:BEEEP:BEEEP:

:SMASH:

:yawn:

:shuffle:shuffle:

"GOOD MORNING"

Sota falls off his bed. "AHH"

"Tell mom and gramps I'm going to Inuyasha's time"

"Okay.." Sota was still a little dazed from the fall.

Kagome was turning to go to the well and was within the shrine, but a hand stopped her. Kagome turned around, only to see a red-haired boy and a black haired boy standing further away.

"Hello! Would you mind if we have a word with you"

:in Inuyasha's time:

Inuyasha could smell her on the other side of the well. Why was she taking so long? Maybe she was talking to that hobo kid, he could smell him on her all the time and it really ticked him off. If that was what was happening, he would just have to show her who was boss.

"Hey Miroku, I'm going to get Kagome."

"Surly you jest, she should be here any time now."

"Like I care, I'm going to get her and that's that."

"Fine, why argue with the ignorant."

"What was that, monk"

"Nothing."

Inuyasha jumped into the well.

Back with Kagome..

"Sure we can talk, um, what is your name"

"Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me! I am Kurama, and that over there" he gestured to Hiei"is Hiei."

"You're Hiei and Kurama? _The_ Hiei and Kurama? The two demons that robbed the spirit world vault"

Now Hiei was interested in this girl. "You've heard of us"

"Of course! Oh, and by the way, my name is Kagome."

Hiei grinned"We know." He loved having the upper hand.

"Oh.." Kagome thought that him _already_ knowing her name was a little creepy.

(They're still inside the well shrine, remember?)

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and growled at the fox demon.

_'Crap! They're going to find out about the well!'_

"Inuyasha! Sorry Hiei and Kurama! I've got to go" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and bolted.

As they watched Kagome and the strange boy leave they turned to each other and Kurama said"Inu-yasha.. Doesn't that mean"

But Hiei cut him off. "Dog demon."

xo.ox xo.ox xo.ox xo.ox

Don't forget to review and vote, Cheshire-cat2391 or Chesshi-chibi!

_Pick me and I will give you cyber-pocky!_

NO BRIBEING!

(I found the literal translation for "Inuyasha" and it means"super dog"; but I thought the not-so-literal translation fit better.)

:clears throught: .. KOGA IS AN IDIOT AND HE IS TOO STUPID TO SAVE KAGOME ON TIME

SO HE WILL NOT BE IN ANY CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. GOOD BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

I actually had this typed on.. :checks date: October 11, so I had to wait for reviews of my previous chapter.

xAmAmAmAmAmAx

Kagome ran into her house, she turned around to see three more people! But it was Kagome's turn to be dragged away; Inuyasha scooped her up and ran into her room.

"Kagome! Who the hell were those demons!"

"They're after your time, the kitsune was Yoko Kurama, and the other demon, was Hiei."

Inuyasha growled, "I don't like them, stay away from those two."

"Yes mom, they only wanted to ask me a question. Oh no! We just left them there! We got to go back!"

"No you don't! They aren't safe!"

"Inuyasha, if I just leave, they might get suspicious, not to mention it's rude." Kagome made big puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist,

Inuyasha looked away. "Feh!"

Kagome grabed his sleeve and pulled him down stairs. _'Why does she always assume my 'feh' means yes?' _Inuyasha thought.

They, this time, walked into the living room. Botan and Kurama were sitting on the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the floor with Sota playing video games. Kagome's mom and gramps were sitting on chairs and Hiei was standing.

"Sorry, um, this is Inuyasha, what was the question you wanted to ask?"

Before Kurama could politely ask, Hiei spoke for him. "We _were_ going to ask you about a portal that leads to the Sengoku Jidai, but _he_ answered that question for us."

"You aren't going to plug it up, are you?" Kagome cried frightfully.

"If we must." Hiei said tonelesly.

Botan quickly interjected "Hiei, don't be cruel, we were sent to see if it was true, and to stop a demon called Naraku from entering this time."

Kagome got a good idea, "Why don't you come with us! We are fighting Naraku too."

"There's no way, in hell, they're coming with us!" Inuyasha spat, he still didn't trust them.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said, Inuyasha gulped. "SIT!"

Inuyasha was thrown face first into the floor, and Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't stop laughing!

_'Just you wait Kagome, the second you take these beads off me, they're going right back on you.' _from there, Inuyasha was lost in thought of what he would do with a slave, and a whole shikon jewel.

Hiei looked over at Inuyasha, who was grinning stupidly into the floor. He sighed and looked back at Kagome.

Kagome continued "Sorry about that, as I was saying, you are welcome to join us!"

"Thank you, we will." Kurama said sweetly.

"Speak for your self Kurama, I have no intention to protect a weak human girl." Hiei said venomously.

At this, Inuyasha was off the floor. "Kagome isn't weak! And you don't have to worry about protecting her, THAT'S MY JOB! Not that I even want you to come."

"That makes two of us." Hiei said, looking away.

Kuwabara was losing in the video game badly, so he decided to join the conversation. "Hiei, Koenma sent you to protect her, and that is what you are going to do! If Koenma sent me to protect someone, I would!"

At this last comment, Hiei was pretty pissed. "Fine, I'll go, but under protest."

Kagome clapped her hands. "Yay! Sango, Miroku and Shippou will be so excited!"

Botan then relised something. "But wait, we don't want to be totally defenseless, Kuwabara and Yusuke, you will stay here."

"Aww, how come every one else gets to go?" Kuwabara wined annoyingly.

"Because if we let all of our spirit detectives go, any demon could attack, besides, if Naraku is as big a threat as people say he is, don't you want to stay here and protect your friends and family?"

"Yah, I'll stay, to protect my snow maiden!" Kuwabara did a victory sign.

Yusuke, Botan and Hiei sweat droped.(anime style).

Kagome's mom cleared her throat. "Since you all have a big journey ahead, why don't you all stay over? It's no trouble!"

Sota became very hyper. "YAY! Please stay! You guys are as cool as Inuyasha!"

Yusuke stood up in slow motion, infront of the fan, making his hair look wavy. "I guess its okay."

Kuwabara did the same. "Yah, its cool."

Kurama smiled. "I will stay as well."

Hiei turned around to face the door but looked over his shoulder. "Fine, but don't expect me to stay in the house."

Botan looked at her watch. "Oh my, I've got to be getting back to spirit world! Koenma will be furious, I was only meant to drop you all off!"

Botan got on her paddle-thingy, (a/n)I don't know what its called.TT.) and flew off.

Kagome's mom claped her hands to get their attention back. "Okay Inuyasha and Kurama will sleep in Kagome's room, and Yusuke and Kuwabara will sleep in Sota's room."

"MOM!" Kagome pushed her mom into the kitchen.

"What were you thinking! I can't have two boys in my room!"

"But Kagome, there isn't much room, unless you'd rather sleep on the couch."

Kagome hated sleeping on the couch, she would rather go up to Sesshomaru, without Inuyasha to protect her, and tell him he looked like a girl.

"Fine." Kagome hated when her mother was right.

YYYYYYlaaattteeerrr in another room..YYYYYY

Kagome got some sleeping bags and laid them on the floor of her bedroom. She turned around to see Hiei right behind her.

"Ahh!" He wasn't extremly close, but just close enough to make her stumble back. she just began to fall back when Hiei grabed her hand and pulled her forward.

"You need to be more careful wench." He let go of her hand and turned around and left the room. (a/n) I finally looked up 'wench' in the dictionary and I relised how much of an insult it is, def: a young girl or woman; especially a slave. O.o mean, huh?)

Inuyasha walked into the room backwards, growling at Hiei who had just left. Inuyasha turned around and held Kagome by the shoulders.

"Kagome, are you okay? I heard you yell and I thought you were in danger." Inuyasha was holding Kagome a lot closer than he would _ever_ let anyone else.(it was sort of like manga book number 5, page 133, the part where Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand when they're talking about Kikyo.)

Kagome was a little flusterd from all this attention. She slowly sat down on her bed, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Inuyasha was still concerned, and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. He made his best angery face and said, "all right, but I'm staying on your bed in case any of them try anything."

"Okay, but won't the french fries be upset.." She laid down on her bed and curled up. Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he kissed her softly on the cheek. He pulled the covers over her and then he crawled under the them too. He had done this several times, and she was always asleep, but he had been doing it a lot more lately and he liked it a lot.

0.oxo.0X0.oxo.0

aww.. wasn't that chappy sweet? sorry if things seem rushed, my poor little brain cant handle school, a life and my manga obsession all at once! and for some odd reason.. my manga brain has been pushing out school stuff.. like I keep forgetting things and its taking me longer to memorize stuff I learned.. but anyway, that's my problem.. hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I love Hiei, oh yes I do, Yoko and Kurama too! MIIIINE! MINE MINE MINE!

_Will you please be quick in your ramblings!_

:grrr: I can't! That's why it's called rambling!

_What's your point?_

:glares daggers: why am I in a cage?

_:giggles: Because the blue potato people that live on the moon hate you!_

0.0.. Okay.. Can I at least have a computer to type the next chapter with?

_If I must.._

Okay now.. :starts typing: (ps, I don't own Hiei, Yoko or Kurama, I just like to say they are my boyfriends. TT, maybe I'd stop if I had a real one.)

0xixixix0

Kagome woke up to find that she was cuddled up in Inuyasha's chest and he had his arms around her. If she could have, she would have stayed there all day, but alas, she had to check on Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei Kurama and Sota. She reluctantly tried to wiggle out of Inuyasha's arms. But he held her tighter, that is, until he woke up. He opened his eyes to see a struggling Kagome in his arms. He immediately let go.

Even though Inuyasha's blush was _clearly_ visible, Kagome didn't notice. "Sorry Inuyasha! Did I wake you up?"

"Um, not really.." he turned to face the wall, trying to get his blush under control.

Kagome looked over the edge of the bed and then smiled. Kurama was sleeping like a baby, he was snuggled up in his sheets.(a/n):drools:) "I see Kurama's just fine, I'm going to check on Sota and the others." She got up and left the room.

Inuyasha watched her leave the room, he sighed. _'I wonder why she didn't want to stay with me?'_ A look of panic came across his face. _'Maybe I hurt her! Noooo! Wait, then she would have sat me, maybe she just doesn't like me..'_ Inuyasha sighed again and looked down. _'That's probably it.'_

As Kagome was leaving the room she heard Inuyasha sigh. _'I wonder why Inuyasha sighed? Maybe he was happy to get me gone.. NO! That can't be it! He held me tighter when I tried to get away! But he did let go when he woke up; maybe he thought that I was kikyo.. No! He keeps telling me all we share is appearance, and he let go as soon as he woke up! AARRRGG! Then why did he let go at all! Ugg, my brain hurts.. I'm supposed to be checking on Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Sota! Not having arguments with myself!_

Kagome peeked her head into Sota's room, both Yusuke and Kuwabara were passed out on the floor in front of the game station and Sota was sleeping on the floor near by. Kagome giggled, boys are so cute when they aren't being obnoxious!

Kagome had no idea how to find Hiei, so she just stepped out side for some fresh air. She looked up at the sky, long stringy wisps of clouds painted the sky. She looked up at them and smiled, the weather had always fascinated her ever since she could remember. She walked over to a small patch of grass and sat down. She loved living near the forest; it had fresh air you never got in the city. the only air fresher than this was in Inuyasha's time. Kagome sensed a presence in back of her and turned around to see Hiei standing behind her looking at the sky as well.

"Tell me, where did you sleep if you didn't sleep in the house?" kagome asked

Hiei shrugged."In a tree."

Kagome looked at the ground and sighed, "Hmm, must be a demon thing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that Inuyasha prefers to sleep in trees as well.." Speak of the devil, Inuyasha jumped out of Kagome's window and landed near her.

"I'm hungry, make me ramen!"

Kagome grumbled. "Yes your majesty." Kagome left mumbling something about 'stupid noodles'.

Inuyasha gave a triumphant grin, and was about to follow her in when he saw Hiei. Inuyasha glared at him and flexed his claws. "We may have to be allies for now, but know this, you _will_ stay away from Kagome."

Hiei glared at inuyasha "Foolish hafling, I have no intention of claiming the incompetent human."

"That's right, so don't even think about it. Wait a minute.. She's not incompetent! And I'm not foolish!"

But Hiei didn't hear him because he had already walked away. Inuyasha glared daggers after him and shook his fist. He then turned around and headed for the door where Kagome and some delicious ramen waited for him.

OMmMmMO

(panting from all the typing) There! Can I get out of the cage now?

_Hmm, umm, lets'ee, um.. No._

Why! what did I do to the tomato people, or whatever the hell they are!

_First of all, it's the **potato** people. :sighs: Ya'Know, this is why they hate you. And second, I just don't want to! Yay! Being evil is so much fun!_

TT. WAAA!

REVIEW OR CHESSHI-CHIBI WILL PUT YOU IN A CAGE TOO! Hurry and review! (or at least get me a key!)


End file.
